1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrogen generators are used, for example, to supply a fuel cell with a hydrogen-containing gas as a fuel gas. Such hydrogen generators include a reformer that generates a hydrogen-containing gas by typically causing a reaction (reforming reaction) between a raw material and water. City gas or a similar gas is used as the raw material, but the city gas contains a sulfur compound used as an odorant component or the like. The sulfur compound is a poisoner to a reforming catalyst used for the reforming reaction and thus needs to be removed in some way or other.
Hence, there is proposed a hydrogen generator in which a sulfur compound is removed by using room-temperature adsorption and hydrodesulfurization that uses hydrogen (see, for example, International Publication No. WO 2012/164897).